


Принцесса страны Эв

by Felis_caracal



Category: Oz - L. Frank Baum, The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felis_caracal/pseuds/Felis_caracal
Summary: Когда Лангвидер было семь лет, её дядя отрубил ей голову.





	Принцесса страны Эв

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Princess of Ev](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/675982) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



> Бета перевода - [Стелла-Виллина](http://www.diary.ru/member/?3146860). Переводилось на Фандомную Битву-2014.

Когда Лангвидер было семь лет, её дядя отрубил ей голову.  
Конечно, это её не убило. Страна Эв, как и страна Оз, волшебная, и мелочи вроде отрубленной головы не могут никого убить. Но потрясение было таким сильным, что она споткнулась и плюхнулась на землю, мысленно охнув. И изумилась, до чего странной – мягкой и одновременно колючей – оказалась трава под её руками.  
Мгновение спустя что-то звонко ударилось об обрубок её шеи, и внезапно ей в глаза брызнул солнечный свет. Дядя сгреб в кулак ее волосы.  
\- Лангвидер? – его глаза от ужаса вылезали из орбит.  
\- Да? - отозвалась она и тут же зажала руками слишком широкий рот. Голос был не ее.  
Дядя усмехнулся, сверкнув зубами, ослабил хватку и похлопал ее по макушке:  
\- Хорошо. Я не был уверен.  
Он шагнул назад и ногой сбросил обезглавленное тело дрожащей служанки в колодец.  
Только благодаря долгой привычке Лангвидер сумела сохранить невозмутимость.  
\- Я сожалею, что побеспокоила вас, Ваше Величество. - Она быстро сделала книксен и покачнулась, потеряв равновесие. - Пожалуйста, можно мне пойти полежать?  
Дядя сделал ей знак удалиться и нагнулся, чтобы вытереть меч о траву. Лангвидер осторожно пошла прочь из сада, а потом бросилась бегом, спотыкаясь и шатаясь.  
Первое же найденное зеркало испугало её до потери сознания.  
Это была не её голова. Это была голова служанки.

Через три месяца, на свой день рождения, Лангвидер получила от дяди подарок в яркой обертке. Она аккуратно развернула его, как и подобает принцессе, и негромко вскрикнула. Внутри была ещё одна голова, черноглазая и безмятежная, в обрамлении длинных рыжих локонов.  
Дядя широко ухмыльнулся:  
\- Я подумал, что эта должна больше тебе идти. Принцессе нельзя быть похожей на собаку. Иди, примерь.  
Лангвидер слабо улыбнулась ему, прижала коробку к груди и вернулась в свои комнаты, в свою зеркальную гардеробную. Вдоль одной стены стояли позолоченные застекленные шкафчики. Открыв один из них, Лангвидер выхватила оттуда модную шляпку. Она же не могла просто выбросить чью-то голову или запереть в тёмном шкафу. Это было слишком похоже на её кошмары - как она тонет в чёрной воде, тина забивается ей в глаза и уши, иногда что-то царапает её щеки. Она просто не могла. А шкафчик для шляп вполне подошел бы. Она могла бы найти бархатную подставку для головы, чтобы не повредить шею, и хранить в этом шкафчике украшения, чтобы голове было на что смотреть.  
Только вот это все касалось той головы, которую она сейчас носила, а не новой. Ведь дядя хотел, чтобы она надела новую голову. Она снимала голову служанки всего однажды - только посмотреть, не приросла ли та к шее. Оказалось, не приросла. Но сейчас Лангвидер до блеска протерла зеркальный шкафчик и положила туда голову служанки.  
Ой. Теперь она не могла видеть, не могла найти новую голову. Снова надев голову служанки, она вытащила дядин подарок из коробки и на мгновение замерла.  
\- Я же не выгляжу как собака, правда? - тихо спросила она новую голову.  
Та не ответила, и Лангвидер вгляделась в зеркало. Она старалась не слишком часто смотреться в зеркала в последние три месяца.  
У головы служанки были большие тёмные глаза, длинный широкий нос и большой рот. Когда Лангвидер поджимала губы, зубы были чуточку видны. А с пепельно-каштановыми волосами, которые Лангвидер заплетала в свободные косички... Наверное, она и правда походила на щенка.  
Неудивительно, что дядя подарил ей другую голову.  
\- Намного лучше, - сказал он, когда Лангвидер вернулась на завтрак.

Дядя разбил ударом кулака стеклянный шкафчик, когда обнаружил, что голова служанки все ещё там. И пинал голову по всей гардеробной, пока не успокоился.  
Голова выздоровела только через несколько недель. А Лангвидер стала носить бархотку, чтобы скрыть шрамы на шее служанки. Стекло в шкафчике заменили и защитили чарами - Лангвидер упросила всех магов, каких только смогла найти. В дверцу врезали замок, открывавшийся рубиновым ключиком, с которым Лангвидер никогда не расставалась.  
Следующий год Лангвидер провела, нося то одну голову, то другую, делая разные причёски и экспериментируя с косами и локонами. Она сумела придать голове служанки мечтательный вид, укладывая короной косу с вплетенными в неё пастельными лентами. А рыжеволосая голова лучше смотрелась с завитыми локонами, которые могли не распрямляться целую неделю - пока не намокали.  
Когда Лангвидер отдыхала, рыжеволосая голова пела, мурлыкая мелодии, которые Лангвидер никогда раньше не слышала. А через несколько месяцев голова служанки тоже присоединилась, низким голосом напевая часто повторяющиеся мотивы. К своему девятому дню рождения Лангвидер часами сидела в своей зеркальной комнате, распевая дуэты сама с собой.

Новая голова оказалась светловолосой, с ямочками на щеках.  
\- Рыжая! - фыркал дядя. - О чем я только думал? Девочки хотят быть блондинками.  
Эта голова не умела петь, но зато расставила цветы в комнатах Лангвидер. Правда, когда дядя узнал об этом, то разбил все вазы во дворце. Ведь грязные цветы должны оставаться снаружи, их место там.

Когда Лангвидер исполнилось десять, её дядя вернулся из упоительно долгого путешествия и привёз прелестную голову с кожей чайного цвета. Стоило её надеть, и все тело тоже становилось такого цвета, а кончики пальцев покалывало от непонятного стремления. Но это прошло, когда Лангвидер нашла лютню в одной из заброшенных галерей западного крыла.  
Еще три головы появились одна за другой на следующий год. Первую дядя подарил в честь своего серебряного юбилея - двадцати пяти лет с начала царствования. Лангвидер слышала шепотки прислуги, что следовало бы отмечать двадцатипятилетнее выживание под его властью, но эти разговоры быстро прекратились. Она никогда больше не встречала тех слуг - должно быть, их уволили. Еще две головы появились на ее одиннадцатый день рождения и в честь помолвки дяди с принцессой Бевиной из Боболенда.  
Первая голова, розовощекая, питала отвращение к мясу, что дядя счел весьма утонченным. Другая голова пополнила ее хор высоким, звенящим сопрано - до того сильным, что Лангвидер позволяла ей петь, только заперев её в стеклянном шкафчике, чтобы не заглушать остальные головы и лютню.  
Третья голова была самой красивой. У нее были блестящие черные волосы, а глаза сияли, как бриллианты. В первый раз, когда Лангвидер надела ее, то изорвала в клочья все свои платья в порыве искренней ненависти к другим головам - раз они были так глупы и не понимали, что ни одно платье в ее гардеробе не подходит им всем сразу.  
Эта голова заменила все старые наряды на ниспадающее свободными складками белое платье из лучшего шелка, чем увеличила свадебные счета.

Голов всё прибавлялось, и в шестнадцать лет Лангвидер начала подбирать их уже сама - иначе дядя просто выбрал бы по своему вкусу. У неё появились головы с круглыми и с узкими лицами, с фиалковыми, зелёными и карими, почти чёрными глазами, с веснушками и родинками, с широкими бровями и с тонкими светлыми, почти невидимыми. С далекого острова к югу от страны Эв ей доставили три невиданных темнокожих головы. Волосы одной из них завивались тугими кольцами толщиной в палец, другая носила унизанные золотом косы, третья была пострижена так коротко, что казалось, будто дотрагиваешься до прекрасного ковра. Лангвидер любила эти головы за то, как смотрелась магически меняющаяся кожа рядом с почти сияющим платьем, а ещё - за их звонкое пение, излучающее любовь.

На восемнадцатой голове и двадцатом году жизни Лангвидер на свет появился наследник престола. На праздник она выбрала голову с самым нежным лицом, какое смогла найти, и связала серебристые пинетки с крохотными золотыми коронами на мысках.  
В течение следующих десяти лет королева родила ещё девятерых детей - и каждый раз Лангвидер должна была найти новую голову с ласковым лицом. Она вязала и вышивала безделушки для всех детей, пела им вечерами колыбельные. Все дети хорошо себя вели, и даже наследник вырос тихим и любящим чтение мальчиком. Вечерами он усаживался позади стула Лангвидер, чтобы не загораживать ей зеркало. Она нежно любила всех детей - кроме тех минут, когда она надевала свою лучшую голову, а малыши дергали ее за волосы, конечно.

На тридцатой голове дядя Лангвидер в приступе злобы продал жену и детей Королю Гномов, а к концу недели и сам бросился в море.  
Лангвидер осталась одна - с полным королевством людей, которые ненавидели ее, но требовали, чтобы она решала все их проблемы. Почему они столько требуют, хотя ничего не просили в последние лет сорок, - было выше её понимания. Но ведь правитель не может сказать, что не знает, что делать? И Лангвидер повесила табличку, отправлявшую просителей в запертую дверь, и попыталась жить как прежде.

Она даже обрадовалась могучей армии страны Оз.


End file.
